Kingdom Hearts High School
by Demonofthehiddenmist1
Summary: Vanitas,School bad boy. Ven,Energetic Suger attict.Sora,Energetic morning person.Roxas,Needs to controle his anger. This is our main line up along with other charecters read my prolouge for all the detailes. M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my new fic and basicly its about a... Kingdom hearts high school. I've seen alot of these but not alot were extreamly good. Some were and some are because their in progress.

As you know i post the main charecters for each fic in the prologe.

MAIN CHARECTERS Vanitas Repliku (replica riku)  
Xion Sora Kairi Namine Ven Roxas

MINOR CHARECTORS Riku Terra Aqua Organization XIII

It stars Vanitas and his brother Ven. I do like the idea of Sora and Vanitas and/or Ven and Roxas but for this its going to be Vanitas and Ven and Sora and Roxas ans brothers but their cousins. Kairi, Aqua, and Namine are sisters. Terra,Riku,and Repliku are brothers. Riku and Repliku being twins.

So this sound interesting? Well if it doesent get used to it cuz im experianceing writers block for my mk story 


	2. The open mic night

Vanitas woke up to the loud sound of his alarm clock. "Sora,Ven,Roxas wake the hell up!" he yelled. "Wha- oh aw man that was a dream," said Roxas. Roxas who of course was in love with Riku's brother, Repliku's girlfriend,Namine. He immediatly got a text from his best friend Xion (Vanitas did).

Xion:I need a ride today mind swinging by?

Vanitas:no prob

Xion: :D

Vanitas: Dont you dare go useing emoticons on me

The four boys got ready. Vanitas and Ventus aka Ven being twins, and Roxas and Sora being twins. Their mothers and fathers were identical twins (like fathers were identical and mothers were identical). Sora and Roxas' parents had died when they were all five so they came to live with Cloud,Airith,Vanitas,and Sora.

Vanitas wore a black shirt, red jeans, a gear neckless, and all red converse with black layces.

Roxas wore a black and white checkerd shirt,an X neckless, black jeans, and all black running shoes with red laces.

Sora wore a black sleeveless hoodie shirt the frotn pockets being blue, black jeans, a crown neckless, and black converse with red laces.

Ven wore a black sleeveless, black jeans with a white dragon on one leg, a wayfinder neckless, and green converse with black laces.

Vanitas grabed the keys to his all black with a custom painted red dragon 64' mustang which he nicknames the Black Dragon. Ven grabes the keys to his green camero with a black dragon nameing it the Green Dragon. Sora got in Van's car while Roxas got in Ven's. When Van pulled up to Xions house he saw her running out of the house bookbag in hand but running from something. Then he saw what. Her auchaholic father Xemnas had been beating her. He unlocked the door, she got in, and he drived to the school as fast as the law would allow.

They arrived at school and Van let Xion borrow his red jacket he was planning to wear to hide the brusis. "I dont know what to say...," Van said. "You dont have to say anything.. let's get to home room," Xion said.

The day flew by preety quickly. As Van was walking out of the school he saw his best guy friend, Repliku. He was wearing a black hoodie with a purple Asking Alexandria shirt underneath, black jeans, a purple studded belt, and purple on black adidas running shoes. "What's up Vanitas!" he said exited to see his best friend. "Nothing much just headin home," Vanitas replied. Repliku saw Xion get in Van's car and said "So you FINEALY asked her out!" "No..I just picked her up from her house," Vanitas replied. "Was Xemnas beating her agean?" Repliku said looking down. "Yeah," Vanitas replied also looking down. "We should kick that drunken old man's ass," Repliku said. "You KNOW she would get pissed," Vanitas said. "Yeah yeah," Repliku said. Repliku pulled his phone out and texted his older brother Riku. The two were almost identical Repliku looks just like a Junior year Riku.

Repliku: Rideing home with Van

Riku:Be home before dinner before Mom throws a fit and Terra kicks your ass

Repliku: No worries

NEXT DAY

Today was Saturday which ment Ven would prank Van. This time it was way to serious. Ven... well... got Xion to talk dirty to Van on the phone while he was sleeping which resulted in this.

Vanitas was the boy all the girls wanted. Includeing the girl that Ven wanted, Aqua. Now at the kareoke night in which..Aqua was in the crowd.

"Next up a 2nd timer VANITAS!" The DJ yelled and fangirls,includeing Aqua, cheered. Vanitas whisperd something into the DJ's ear and a tune started to play.

**"I said a 1 2 3 take my hand and come with me"**

Vanitas sang pulling Aqua on to the stage.

**"Because you look so fine that i really want to make you mine"**

You could already see pure rage in Ven's eyes.  
**"I said you look so fine that a really wanna make you mine"**

Aqua blushed.

"**Big black boots!"**

"**Long blue hair**!"

"**She's so sweet with her get back stare!"**

**"Well I could see**"

"**You home with me**!"

"**But you were with another maaan yeah**!"

He sung pointing to Ven who at this time had gone through a crcle of emotions now at: crying

"**I said are you ganna be my girl**"

"**I said so 123 take my hand and come with me because you look so fine that i really wanna make you mine**"

"**I said so 456 come on and get yo kicks, now you don't need money with a face like that now do ya**"

"**Big black boots! Long blue hair! Shes so sweet! With her 'Get back stare'!"**

Vanitas took a bow

* * *

I DO NOT OWN "ARE YOU GANNA BE MY GIRL" JET DOES

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS AND THIS IS THE ONLY TIME ILL SAY IT

In the begining of the chapter Vanitas was to nice so I showed that he is still an ass, a big one.


End file.
